Harry's Charmed Life (Rewrite)
by Xanther The Lazy Sorcerer
Summary: What! Harry potter in the Charmed Universe...What could possibly go wrong. This is a rewrite of my previous story with the same name. Again there will be M/M pairings. rated T at the moment. May change later


Spell fire lit up the small clearing in the forbidden forest as the duel increased in intensity. "Did you really think you could beat me Harry potter? I am Lord Voldamort, I can't be beaten by someone so pathetic as you" Sneered one of the fighters

"You will die this day tom, for all the life you have taken, for all the pain you inflicted. You shall die this day." potter replied. And the duel started getting worse. Trees surrounding the clearing started getting ripped out of the ground, or vaporized due to the sheer power each of the spells contained. Slowly but surely however harry seemed to be winning. Tom seemed to notice this and snarled at his enemy slowly gaining a smirk across his face.

"It's over tom, you have lost." Harry shouted over the sound of explosions that were all around them.

"I will not die here" tom yelled while waving his wand around himself. As he was doing this the darkness around them seemed to be drawn into his form stretching and morphing it. Harry could only watch on in horrified fascination while mumbling "Oh tom, what have you done?"

Out of the darkness a monster appeared. It was almost as tall as the remaining trees that surrounded them and seemed to ooze shadow and darkness. Suddenly it let out a scream as its entire body was engulfed in fire. It was then that harry realized what exactly voldamort had summoned or turned into, he couldn't tell which. Harry realized that he was about to fight a barlog, a creature of immense power who could shroud itself in fire, shadow, and darkness.

"You like my new form potter, with this I can finally kill you, and guess what. After your dead, I'm going to march right up to Hogwarts and kill all your friends. MUHAHAHA"

"You shall not pass tom, I shall not allow it"

"Oh you think you can stop me? Let's see you try" tom suddenly reached down and pulled a sword made of fire out of nowhere. Harry seeing this started to chant a spell hoping that it would protect him from the fire, which he assumed was cursed. He raised his wand as he said "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." This caused the tip to start giving off a brilliant white and what seemed like a bubble to cover his form. He could also hear Fawkes song echoing through his wand. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." The shield seemed to glow even brighter as tom brought the sword down on harry in an attempt to kill him. Harrys wand shook as the blade hit the barrier and for a moment he thought it might not be enough, but with a mighty heave harry swiped his wand to the side and the flaming sword dispersed into nothingness along with the barrier. Tom seemed shocked that the sword didn't work but he wasn't going to let that deter him, as he took a step forward harry raised his wand to summon another shield but the wand seemed to have other ideas and had harry flick it causing golden flames to come out as well as making Fawkes song a little louder each time. When the flame hit tom he hissed in pain and unconsciously took a step back. Seeing this harry kept up the assault using whatever spell it was he was using. Feeling his power rising harry decided to say one last thing before he slayed voldamort.

"Like I said before tom, YOU SHALL NOT PASS" With that a giant wave of golden fire exploded from the wand and surrounded tom, pushing closer and closer to him, causing screams of agony to emit from the former dark lord. Finally when the flames completely surrounded tom they surged forward and imploded killing tom. He screamed the entire time he was dying. Those who were close enough to hear it would say that it was a tortured scream that must have come from a captive in hell that was being tortured for eternity. To tom it felt like his body was on fire his veins were filled with lava and his heart was ice that was constantly being attacked by the lava that was in his veins.

All was silent after that, birds did not chirp, the wind dared not move as if in anticipation of something more to come. Harry didn't even dare breathe. Could it be over he thought could it finally be over? Relief and elation seemed to spread thought his entire being as nothing happened after a minute of standing there. A Sigh escaped his mouth where a smile was beginning to form; he turned around and started to walk back to the castle limping heavily due to the various injuries he received, just as he was in sight of the castle his legs started to buckle, and his vision started growing dim. The last thing he heard was someone screaming "Harry" before he fell unconscious and he knew no more.

Ok so that's my new chapter one for this story, I hope you like it. Press the review button and tell me what you think, reviews give me encouragement to continue to write: D Next few chapters should be longer and should be up in the next few days.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
